Simplify the expression. $(-2n+2)(-2n-1)$
First distribute the ${-2n+2}$ onto the ${-2n}$ and ${-1}$ $ = {-2n}({-2n+2}) + {-1}({-2n+2})$ Then distribute the ${-2n}.$ $ = ({-2n} \times {-2n}) + ({-2n} \times {2}) + {-1}({-2n+2})$ $ = 4n^{2} - 4n + {-1}({-2n+2})$ Then distribute the ${-1}$ $ = 4n^{2} - 4n + ({-1} \times {-2n}) + ({-1} \times {2})$ $ = 4n^{2} - 4n + 2n - 2$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 4n^{2} - 2n - 2$